


Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Countdown, Fluff, M/M, New Year, New year special, Super late post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami had insisted on hanging out in the park with Aomine, telling him how a sense of sentiment and wonder can pass through you whenever the fireworks start cracking up in the dimly lit sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

9

Kagami had insisted on hanging out in the park with Aomine, telling him how a sense of sentiment and wonder can pass through you whenever the fireworks start cracking up in the dimly lit sky.

"What the hell are you even talking about? Those are just fireworks you baka!" Kagami was a bit taken aback by Aomine's attitude. What he didn't notice was the blushing facade he had on.

8

By the time it was half past 9, both the basketball idiots were starving and had eaten all their burgers up.

"Shit, what are we gonna do about this? All the stores by then would have closed up!" Aomine wound his hand through his hair, feeling full yet anxious, and it was not a good combination. Man, was Kagami some sort of superhuman or what? Finishing all 19 burgers like it was no big deal..

"How about you go buy some at Maji burger for later?" Kagami handed over the yen forcibly on Aomine's hand.

"Wha-!?"

"Just this once Ahomine!"

7

As he passed along the road Aomine would fleetingly pass by old ladies, hand held couples, and a few running children, all the more gleeful with their horns and cotton  
candy ready for the New year and a smiling couple just right behind them.

Then just right in the corner of his eye, he saw two men. The other leaning on the smaller one's shoulder. They seem to have a child, one playing by the grass as they watched him with mirthful eyes.

Aomine wondered.

6

By then Kagami was left in the shade of the tree, with nothing to do and suffering with a rumbling stomach.

"Tch, where the hell is that Aho?" He asked himself. A few minutes of silence have passed by, the crickets were chirping much louder today though..

**_Ring_ _ring_**

Himuro's name was displayed on screen.

" Taiga, hey happy new year!"

"Tatsuya, back at you bro!"

The two were speaking in english in less than a minute, chatting unendlessly with any topic they could get a hold of. Basketball, new sports shoes, the antics their friends back in America have been doing, anything inbetween. Kagami was glad they were back to normal.

" So how's it with you and Aomine-kun?"

"Ah, Aomine? He's being a fucking idiot as always."

"Ah, Taiga you know what I mean…"

Kagami knew what Himuro was talking about, he didn't need any contemplating.

"Well, everything's going well I guess"

"And by that?"

Kagami couldn't resist his grin, he can hear the slight mirth in his voice

" _We_ couldn't be any happier "  
  
5

"This is just boring.." the younger teen whined as he was lying on the lap of the Seirin ace, waiting to see if any fireworks were to appear by then.

" Don't you know how to wait Aho?!" Kagami's actions betrayed his words. His lap was full of silky blue hair, therefore he just couldn't resist petting it

"Ugh, why did I even agree to this.."

4

Aomine lay on the mat. His hands behind his head, Kagami beside him just snuggled up his lover's neck. Both were slowly falling into sleep.

"What time is it?"

"Hah?"

"Well aren't you a sleepy head. I asked you what time it is you Bakagami."

"Well forgive me for being a normal human being and getting really tired. It's 11:59."

3

The sudden and abrupt whoosh and popping of the fireworks have gone off in the far north, everyone was ready to celebrate as they can hear the echoing of the countdown.

Aomine gazed at his rival, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Kagami felt his eyes go wider, and no sooner he rolled it around. His tanned lover's trick was old, and really not that funny.

2

He turned his head slightly and cupped the older male's cheek. Kagami relished the warm soothing hand of Aomine. It was ironic how it was rough and smooth at the same time.

1

Aomine then got his face closer to the other male, his breath was a mix of cold and warm. "Happy new year." Kagami scoffed. "Happy new year to you too,Aho"

0

And they both reached out to the other and landed their lips to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a drabble i made during the new year. Before 10 days of the start of 2015 i filled in each of the numbers day by day so yeah, i know its not new year so im pretty late .u.


End file.
